In a digital camera, an image that appears highly realistic can be captured by performing image processing such as color reproduction and edge enhancement on RAW data obtained from an image pickup operation. Further, in a known camera, image processing for correcting distortion and chromatic aberration caused by optical characteristics of a lens is performed, and as a result, an image exhibiting little distortion and chromatic aberration can be captured. JP2009-3953A discloses an image processing apparatus that corrects distortion by partially enlarging/reducing image data in accordance with characteristics of a lens.